Lying Doesnt Always Have Bad Endings
by brokengirl24
Summary: ANDREW/BRIDGET FIC! She never thought he would find out. But then again she didnt expect his reaction either. Now a full story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So excited to say I'm OFFICIALLY shipping Andrew/Bridget! Ah! I just love them! Okay so yeah this takes place maybe months after the second episode or whatever. Bridget is happily with Andrew and their step-daughter. Her problems with the law are completely gone and yeah there's more but yeah. This is how I think Andrew will find out who Bridget really is. This is a rushed one-shot! I think. So I apologize deeply!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own RINGER but If I could I would own this and NIKITA!**

"Have a safe trip," Bridget told her husband as she stood outside in their home.

"Thank you," said Andrew giving his wife a quick peck on the lips. She smiled at him.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he smiled at her.

"Enough of the lovey dovey," Juliet smiled. She hugged her father then kissed his cheek and then stood by Bridget.

"It doesn't hurt to be all love dovey with my husband. One day when your married you'll understand," Bridget explained. He waved them goodbye before getting into the cab.

Today he was leaving for a business trip in Boston for a few days. She had taken her sister's life pretty well. After finding out that Siobhan wanted nothing to do with her husband and her, she had decided she couldn't just leave him and Juliet. She had gotten emotionally attached to both of them in different ways. Juliet was like a daughter who she understood so well while Andrew well she had fallen for the British native. Siobhan now lived in Paris, France away from the rest of them while here Bridget lived her twin sisters life. She hadn't thought of telling Andrew or Juliet the truth because quite frankly she was afraid. Afraid that Andrew would reject her. Afraid that Juliet would reject her. And most of all she was afraid that Andrew would hate her. She wasn't like Siobhan who tricked people and played games with them. She wasn't her. She was someone who cared and if she was like Siobhan she would have left them a long time ago. But she didn't because she loves him and if she has to pretend to be her sister just to love him then so be it. Call her selfish but she hadn't felt truly safe in someone's arms.

_Flashback_

"_Andrew?" Bridget called as she closed the door. She had just returned from doing some shopping by herself._

"_In the living-room!" he called back. She walked in dropping her bags on the side then sat beside him._

"_How was your day?"_

"_Great. Business is booming. What about you?"_

"_That's great. Some shopping. Not much of it. Also spent some time visiting Juliet,"_

"_Oh. How is she? I was meaning to see her today,"_

"_She's getting better and better. I'm proud of her," Bridget said. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. She brought up her legs and placed them on the couch then rested her head against his shoulder._

"_That's good. Tomorrow we should go together and see her. Maybe bring her a few things?" He suggested._

"_Of course. Do you have the day off tomorrow? I was thinking of after if we can go out to dinner? Together? Or maybe with Juliet if you want?" Bridget suggested._

"_I can make myself have a day off tomorrow. That sounds like a plan. I like this Siobhan. Very much. I say just the two of us. It'll be a surprise on where we are going. I know the perfect place so wear something casual," he said._

"_Okay," Bridget said closing her eyes then opening them to see Andrew looking at her strangely._

"_Are you alright? You looked stressed. Maybe worried about something?" he asked worriedly._

"_Um uh yeah I'm-I'm fine. I'm tired. I'm gonna head to bed," Bridget said standing up._

"_Are you sure?" he looked at her suspiciously._

_She turned smiling, "yes. I'm sure. Goodnight," she quickly pecked his lips before walking towards their bedroom and changing into some pajamas._

_She heard him come in minutes later and she could only hope he wasn't getting more suspicious of her. She tried to play Siobhan but hating someone wasn't in her blood. Nor was being a cold hearted bitch._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Along with Andrew, Juliet was returning to the drug rehab. She had been on a mini vacation away with her and Andrew and had to return today.

"I'm ready to go," Juliet called.

"Okay. Ill drive you," Bridget said grabbing her car keys and bag. She had learned to drive a few months ago. To Andrew she was simply refreshing up on her driving skills and that's it. To her she was learning how to drive again.

Minutes later they were in the car.

"Only two more months and your out. Your father and I are really proud of you. I thought I should let you know," said Bridget glancing at Juliet before looking at the road ahead.

"Thank you. I wouldn't be getting better if it wasn't that you were helping me," Juliet said softly.

"your welcome. Like I said I knew a girl who went through it. I didn't want you to go through it alone," Bridget said.

"I'm glad that you helped me," Juliet said looking out the window.

"Me too. Me too," she said softly.

Minutes later they arrived at the faculty clinic. After signing her in again and going through security Bridget left leaving Juliet there.

As she arrived at her empty home she couldn't help but think how much longer she would have to lie. The guilt was killing her slowly and painfully. It was hard having to tell Andrew that she had a miscarriage. She could tell it killed him inside. It killed her as well. She never knew what Siobhan did with the child she was carrying but whatever she did with the child she knew in her heart that Siobhan wouldn't have an abortion done.

The days went slowly for Bridget. She would clean the house everyday, do laundry, do some shopping, listen to Gemma rant on about her husband and their problems, check the mail, go on the computer, cook, and sleep. The days weren't eventful without Andrew around but she tried to make the best of them. Sometimes she wondered if Siobhan had friends who weren't rich and glamorous. Sometimes this life of a lie made her feel lonely. She had no one to talk to besides Malcolm. Everyday seemed like eternity. Sometimes it felt like she was in a box that kept getting smaller and smaller. Her life was a lie. Her marriage was a lie. Her entire life was a lie. All because of Siobhan and her selfishness that she had been brought into this. Someone like Siobhan didn't deserve someone like Andrew who seemed like the kindest man she had ever met. He had his flaws and so did she but she felt like they evened each-other.

She knew he would be arriving in the next two days so she went through everything. She called Malcolm as she stood looking through her clothes well Siobhan's.

"Hey,"

_Hey Bridge Whats up?_

"Not much going through Siobhan's closet"

_Nice. Nothing just having some dinner at some cafe_

"Cool. So I was thinking about you and me meeting up? We still haven't talked about what we are going to do. Well what I am going to do about this."

_Listen this your problem. Bridge I love you like a sister but you have to tell them. Eventually. This secret of yours cant be kept forever._

"How can I tell them that I'm not Siobhan? That I have been pretending to be my sister who tricked me into switching lives?" Bridget said running her hand through her hair, closing her eyes.

"What?" A voice yelled. Bridget snapped her eyes open in shock and turned around to see Andrew standing there with his luggage at his sides. Her eyes were wide open and full of fear as she realized her cover had been blown. She hadn't heard him come in and nor did she expect him to come two days early. She didn't know what to say or do. She could run but what would that do? No she couldn't run. Besides he was standing in her way and she was pretty sure he was stronger and faster then her. He was a fit man who has a private trainer. She hadn't gone to Siobhan's private trainer for a while. She saw the trainer once a month and that's it.

"Ill call you back later. Bye," she told Malcolm quickly before slamming her phone shut.

"Andrew-" she started.

"..You!" he spat every word out. She cringed and bit her lip before speaking again.

"Let me explain!" she yelled.

"Okay. Explain. Now. Or else I'm calling the police," he crossed his arms. She sat down looking at the ground.

"Siobhan and I are twins. We were close but then we split a few years back and recently well a few months ago she got in touch with me again. She told me she wanted me to come visit her. So I did. I stayed with her at the Hampton's. She told me you were in a trip overseas. She wanted the two of us to reconnect so we went on a boat and that's where things when bad or so I thought. We started talking and catching up. I eventually fell asleep and I woke up to see Siobhan gone. I found a pill bottle with a ring in it. I immediately thought the worst. So when I thought I saw something in the water I jumped and started looking for Siobhan. At the time I was the lead witness for a case so I saw an opportunity to get out of that so I took over as Siobhan. That's why I kissed you back then when you came back from the trip. I thought that Siobhan did that and I knew I had to play her part correctly but soon I realized she wasn't a good person. Then about 3 months ago I found out that she had tricked me. She wasn't really dead. She was alive and having me visit her was part of a plan so I could get killed. I was never pregnant but Siobhan was. She didn't want anything to do with you guys. After I found out she was alive I knew I couldn't leave you guys. I just couldn't be Siobhan. I'm really sorry Andrew," she said tears in her eyes. Andrew looked at her trying to process the information.

"What happened to the child?" he asked looking at the women before him. He had his suspicions about her but he couldn't bring himself to ask her the question. But now he knew.

"I Don't know. I know one thing though. Siobhan was cheating on you with Henry. I found that out when he kissed me at the Art Event we were at. I never returned the feelings though so I ended the affair."

"I knew it. Yet you ended the affair. Why? You could have easily continued it," he narrowed his eyes at her.

"You don't to be cheated on. Besides Gemma didn't deserve it either," she replied softly.

"So you have been pretending to be Siobhan? Why haven't you left?" He wondered.

"Yes. I wanted to fix everything she had done. You did nothing to her but play her game. I wanted to be the wife that you deserved. I wanted to be the step-mother to Juliet that Siobhan never was. Both of you deserved at least that. We were all pawns in her game of chess. I don't regret anything though. I haven't left because I-i" he could tell she was terrified by her shaking and her worried/scared eyes along with her forehead. Her eyes filled with tears.

And for the very first time ever since taking her sisters place Bridget broke down in tears.

Everything she had become had torn her out from the inside. She cried for herself. She cried for Andrew. She cried for Juliet. She cried for everyone affected because of her or Siobhan. She fell to the ground unable to control herself anymore. Cries ripped through her body and shook her as she sobbed.

Andrew couldn't believe it. He couldn't. The women crying before him wasn't his wife. For some strange reason he was happy.. This was her sister who taken his wife's life to try to fix things. He couldn't believe it. He had fallen for his wife's sister. For some reason it seemed normal to him. He didn't care. Sure it was his wife's twin sister but to him she was so unlike Siobhan. In the past months he had fallen for her. His marriage to Siobhan wasn't really love but of business. In the beginning it was love but it quickly began business and he played her game but now he realized Bridget hadn't doing anything but do what she thought was right. Bridget, the women who had taken her sister's place and hadn't even left them. Bridget, the step-mother Juliet always wanted. Bridget, the kind of wife he had always dreamed of having. She was sweet, caring, agreeable, and on his side. He could help but think what would be the chances that she loves him back? She hadn't left which helped. He couldn't and wouldn't call the police on her. Someone who would go through getting slapped by others, insulted, and even done what he asked of her didn't deserve to be arrested. Everything she had done was for them and it made him feel happy inside. She had done everything. From going to every event with a smile on her face to even facing Olivia his business partner. If it had been Siobhan she would have ignored Olivia and given him the "lets just pretend everything is good with us" look.

He kneeled down and embraced her in his arms. She kept repeating "I'm sorry" into his chest & he just stroked her hair and rubbed her back in a comforting way.

"Its okay Bridget." He repeated. She pulled back and stood up.

"I'm going to pack. & ill be out of your skin Andrew," she said but before she could move he clasped her wrist.

"No. Don't leave," he told her as he stood up.

"I don't belong here. I need to go back and pay for everything" she said as she wiped some tears. 

"Yes you do. Your not leaving because you belong here with Juliet and I. Your different and I like different," he told her. He looked down at her and placed a piece of her hair behind her ear. She looked down at her hands.

"And I love you," he added smiling at her. He kissed her before pulling back and resting their foreheads together. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you too. But what about Siobhan?" she asked. At the mention of her name his eyes became angry.

"I'll go to Paris and deal with her. Divorce her and eventually marry you," he told her. She smiled but her smile quickly fell.

"What about everyone?" she asked.

"What about everyone?" he repeated the question.

"What would they think about us? It would look wrong for you to be in love with your wife's-"

"soon to be ex-wife" he corrected her.

"for you to be in love with your soon to be ex-wife's twin sister? Wouldn't that raise some suspicions?" she finished.

"I don't care what they think. We will simply tell them what happened and if they say anything ill deal with them. Especially Olivia," he told her.

"Okay. What about Juliet?" she asked.

"Oh. Full of questions are you my dear Bridget?" he smiled at her.

"The answer. We will tell her. Together. Everything," he answered her.

"Okay. What about Siobhan?"

"We along with Juliet are going to take a trip to Paris and confront Siobhan about everything. I'll get the divorce finalized as well"

"Okay,"

"You looked unsure. Why?"

"I'm just afraid of getting hurt. Not by you though,"

"This building is secured and no one will try to hurt you. Not while I'm around," he told her tapping her noise with his index finger.

"Okay." she hugged him enjoying the security and safety.

"What do we do now then?" she asked looking up at him.

"First of all we move out everything that's Siobhan's and send it straight to her. Second I'm going to take you shopping for clothes that are of your liking. Third we are going to get rid of any photos of Siobhan and I and replace them with ones of our own. We can get them professionally done or whatever you prefer. Then we can take a stroll along the beach together. Final and fore most after we can go out for some dinner. Preferably something you like and get to know each-other more. Tomorrow well we can worry about that, tomorrow," he told her.

"That sounds like a plan," she smiled up at him.

"Good." he leaned down and kissed her.

For once Bridget Kelly felt like the world had been lifted off of her. She was finally free of her sister's lies and shadow. For now she would live her life as normal as possible. Once everything gets finalized and done then maybe she will feel truly good. Truly herself again. But for now she would enjoy her life with Andrew Martin, at his side as Bridget Kelly not Siobhan Martin. Maybe eventually she would be known as Bridget Martin but for now she would stay as Bridget Kelly. Her problems with the law were gone and she had a clean slate. Along with that she was with the man she loved and her step-daughter and that was all that mattered to her. She was happy with the world and how the events turned out. It would be weird for some people to call her Bridget and not Siobhan but it would eventually be known. Siobhan cleaned her problems but she knew that once she knew that she had told Andrew the truth, hell may or may not break lose. All she hoped was for the best.

"_Mistakes aren't tragedies"_

_-Bridget Kelly (Episode 1)_

**What did you guys think? Good? Bad? REVIEW! I accept ANONYMOUS! I was kind of nervous about writing this but yeah it feels good to have finished it! Ah! So happy. Hopefully the next Epof RINGER has some MORE Andrew/Bridget/iobhan scenes! ah. I love those two.**


	2. Preview Chapter

**Hey guys! First of all THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I didn't expect to get as much feedback as I did! You guys are amazing!**

**Sorry about my delay in updating! Been busy with family and school and dealing with my life issues! Anyways I will be continuing this story! Yay!**

**Here's a little preview chapter to get it started!**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review! I accept anonymous!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Do we have to do this?" Bridget asked.<em>

"_Yes. We need to confront Siobhan in her act. I need to get divorced from her anyways," Andrew said as he hugged his girlfriend._

"_What if she tries something?"_

"_She won't. I have enough evidence to show marriage fraud," Andrew replied kissing her forehead._

* * *

><p>"<em>Juliet this is Bridget," Andrew introduced.<em>

"_Is this some sort of trick?" Juliet asked._

"_No. I'm not Siobhan. I'm Bridget, her twin sister,"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello Siobhan," Andrew greeted.<em>

"_What the hell are you doing here? And how did you know? Did my prostitute of a sister tell you everything?" Siobhan glared._

"_I came to get some things finished. First of all, I want a divorce. Second, I want answers and third, I want you out of my life for good,"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Once everything is finished, I want a fresh start with you. I want to get to know you," Andrew smiled.<em>

"_You probably wont like my past," Bridget shrugged._

"_Everyone has a past. No past is perfect. Mine isn't. I will love you even if your past is horrible. I don't care what you did in the past. Nothing will change my feelings for you. You are everything, Siobhan wasn't. Your a great mother to Juliet, a great affectionate wife to me, and a wonderful woman to everyone,"_

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Review! I accept Anonymous!<strong>

**-Nina**

**P.S I'm writing this at 4am in the morning so any mistakes are mine.**


	3. Important Authors Note

Hi guys. I know I went AWOL and didn't update for some time(months I believe). A lot of things occurred one of them being that I lost someone close to me recently and before that I was dealing with that person being really sick and not being able to see them. Then there was school and just things were not going well in my personal life.

I'll try to update as soon as I can, but the past few weeks, I haven't been able to really focus and write chapters. I mean I've written little things when I thought about something, but they aren't really chapters.

I hope you guys understand and I just wanted to let you guys know what was going on. I haven't abandoned these stories nor forgotten about you guys. That's a fact. I've just needed some time to really focus on what happened and such.

-N


End file.
